Demigods wanted!
by kitten09
Summary: APPS Closed!Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Demigods wanted!

I need demigods for my next story,_Alice Warner and The Triton thieve._

I need 5 girls and 6 boys. Minor god children especially!

1 Aphrodite girl ,dancers,and little kids are even better.

Already have a villain,but need minions.

Example:

Name:Alice Warner

Sex:Female

Place of origin:Mannhaten,New York

Godly Parent:Morpheus,god of sleep.

Powers:Dream sight,Mind control

Age:14

H:5'0"

Build:Long,Flexible

Hair:White

Eyes:Hazy green

Tattoo:Rose around arm.

Scar:None

Weapon:Assorted

Clothing style:Gothic,lacy

Personality:Outspoken,aggresive,kind

Moral status:Good

Love interest:Milo Tiller,nerdy villain

Motto:Life sucks and then you die.

Bio:Daughter of Morpheus and Helena Warner. Visited by her father evey night since she was 3. He brings her weapons everytime he comes back from a her hellhound Jason with her at all for taking in stray Grover,but adores Percy.


	2. Chapter 2

The outcome was better than I expected. Need more boys and bad guys. NO more girls!

FEMALES:

1. DemiGodLover

Name: Rebecca (Becca) Kayne Davis

Sex: Female

Place of Orgin: Miami Florida

Godly Parent: Demeter

Powers: complete control over plants

Age: 11 1/2

H: 4'9

Build: Slim and very flexiable

Hair: Natural Red hair that goes to her shoulders its curly ringlets.

Eyes: Sky blue with grass green speckles

Tattoos: none

Scare: Jagged 1 in scar on her left forearm

Weapon: Green bow and arrow made from tree twigs and a Brown and green sword for close up action.

Clothing style: Hollister Aeropostele and Graphic tees and stuff from hot topis and Converse

Moral status: Good

Love intrest: Doesnt matter you make can make her have one if you want

Motto: lifes like a flower plant it feed it and give sunlight and see how it goes.

Bio: Rebecca ran away from home when she was 6 when her crazy dad killed her twin sister survived in the woods until a saytr found her and took her to camp where she got claimed after a month of being now 11 1/2 an all year camper whos real mature for her age,Loves reading,Planting flowers,Swimming,and doing favorite activty to do is friendly and bubbly but has a short temper and can blow at any friends with almost everybody (except most of the ares cabin) she has a light tan with a birthmark on her right has a 1in jagged scar on her left forearm from where he dad cut her when she was 2. she hates her dad and all nature haters when shes pissed off she shoot arrow at anything she canoeven people) she spaces out and gets distracted up for anything at anytime.

2. I-AM-JANUS

Sex: female

Name: Alina

Parent: Terpischore-Muse of Dance

Age: 14

Personality: Very loud and motherly with a knack for making people feel better

Flaws: She can often lose her temper and sometimes speaks when she should shut-up

Origins: Her father is Italian

History: She was brought to CHB at age 8 after being attacked by a dracenae at her school . Her father died trying to help her.

3.chasingfireflies101

Name: Jennifer McCormick

Sex:Female

Place of origin: Seattle, Washington

Godly Parent: Poseidon

Powers: Can control water, can also create hurricanes and earthquakes.

Age:16

H:5'6"

Build:Flexible, long, light curves.

Hair: Black

Eyes: Sea green

Tattoo:None

Scar:None

Weapon: Sword similar to Riptide but has a jewel in the hilt that matches her eye color.

Clothing style:Preppy, cute, colorful. (She loves cute dresses) in the summer at camp she will wear short shorts and her camp t-shirt and vans (shoes).

Personality:Kind, loyal, flirty, funny

Moral status: Good

Love interest: a REALLY hot Apollo kid

Motto: Shoot for the moon, even if you miss you'll land among the stars OR Never take life seriously, nobody gets out alive anyway.

Bio: Loves to hang out with her friends (she has LOTS of them), also loves to make new friends, loves Percy (as a big bro), can she hang out with Alice? I think they would have the funniest friendship but support each other. Practices everyday with Percy in the Arena, she beats him once a week, the other times he beats her.

4. ForeverPurpleAndInLove

Name: Sasha Scaper

Sex:Female

Place of origin: Saint Paul

Godly Parent: Eris goddess of Discord

Powers: Causing conflict, confusion. Starting fights and provoking people.

Age:15

H:5'4"

Build:Athletic/Skinny

Hair:Black

Eyes: Hazel

Tattoo: Golden Apple on her arm

Scar:None

Weapon: Hunting Knife

Clothing style: Goth

Personality: Loud,Irritating,Loyal,Mischievious

Moral status:Good or Bad you pick

Love interest:Yes. You Pick.

Motto: Arguing is not the way to solve your problems, that's what you fists are for.

5. xXpiper-daughterofaphroditexX

name:Rhian Ella Moore

sex: F

Place of orign: New York city

Godly parent: Tyche; goddess of fortune and luck (cabin# 19 in rick riordan's website)

powers: Have an uncanny ability of winning when she is least likely not to

Age:15

H: 5'3"

Build: slim

Hair: Blonde with highlights

Eyes: Blue

Tatoo: none

Scar: none

Weapon: Daggers

Clothing style: usually wears capris pants and jeans, and tank top.

Personality: stubborn,agressive ,often seems random because children of tyche decides things by drawing straws or flipping. coins.

Moral status: Good

Love interest: Mark; ares kid, mentioned in The Demigod Files.

Motta: live for the day for tomorrow we may die!

Bio: daughter of tyche and Sherwin Moore. her dad is a famous author so doesn't spend much time with her. She is expelled for 6 times and is, dyslexic and close friends to Lou Ellen.

6. Ethereal Plethora

Name: Julienne Aniston

Sex:F

Place of origin: Manhattan,New York

Godly Parent: Apollo

Mortal Parent: Stephanie Aniston

Powers: She can manipulate/enchant/bend the minds of anything with ears and eyes using her flute or her singing and dancing. So don't anger her too much or she'll play the Canzone of Death.

Age: 14 almost 15

H: 5"7

Build: Athletic yet curvy (small chest, though)

Hair: Dark brown it's almost black

Eyes: Amber

Tattoo: None

Scar: One that runs from the back of her knee to an inch above her ankle. From the time her mother was killed by a dracaena.

Weapon: She uses a number of weapons and is skilled at using them, but she mostly uses a golden whip or a bow that can shoot 2-4 arrows in one shot.

Clothing style: She likes wearing different light colored shirts, but she prefers a cottony long sleeved sweater/ just a light colored cottony long sleeved shirt, black leggings and black flats (except at camp, where she wears the orange camp shirt, black leggings and low cut converse) The only thing in common with all her outfits is that she wears the sun pendant around her neck all the time (a golden sun with 8 rays on it.)

Personality: Was said to be cheerful, happy and the type who loves to laugh and smile before she was taken to Camp Half Blood. Now, she always appears to be in some kind of daze, silent, or just staring into the distance. But, that was until some friends came into her life the day she came to Camp Half Blood, she's bubbly as ever again. (She came to camp half blood at the beginning of your story) She's the type not want to worry people. Whenever she's in pain, she replaces her pain or grimace with a smile. Whatever mood she's in, she's always straight forward. If you're ugly, she'll tell you that.

Moral status:Good

Love interest: Michael Payne(my own OC)son of Himero,god of desire.

Motto: Don't tell me the sky's the limit when there are footprints on the moon

Bio: She's always lived under the limelight as the daughter of Stephanie Aniston, famous performer-known as the "triple threat" (good at singing, dancing and acting), model, and pianist. But since she was the daughter of the Stephanie Aniston, there was no such thing as a true friend. She was mostly quiet and tried to involve herself in small things like reading, playing the flute, dancing (fierce and graceful dances; she can do hip hop, but she prefers not to), thinking, (singing, she can, but she's too shy to show it. But it's said she has the voice of an angel). The only one who was close to her, was her mother, who was, unfortunately, killed, one day, by a dracaena who sabotaged her and her mother one day inside a dressing room. Julienne was taken to Camp Half Blood as an All Year camper, but she was never the same bubbly character she was when she was with her mother. She's now the kind of silent person, one would call the "Ice Beauty". But underneath all that, she's gentle and graceful.

She's sort of too straight forward and can be arrogant and sarcastic, but people like her because she's fun to be with even if she's arrogant-ish. She's always serious in whatever she does. She hides pain under a stoic mask/a smile (she hides her vulnerability and fragility) She also has a tendency to cuss in different varieties of languages she's newly learned. Because of her straight forwardness, she's somewhat reckless; it's a habit to become sarcastic in a straight forward manner. The people who can handle it, thinks it's fun, so they hang out with her (this only happened when she arrived at Camp Half Blood) She also has a somewhat superior aura around her because of her grace and poise. But you'd be shocked.

She's fun to be with.

When she's alone, she's actually a silent person. (That's why people at first glance, think she's the Ice Beauty)

It was said she tried to live up to her mother's legacy.

7. DAUGHTER OF HERMES 42

Name: Julia Striker

Sex: Female

Place of Origin: Dallas Texas

Godly Parent: Ares

Powers:-Super Strength,Fighting

Age: 13

H: 5'4"

Build: Tall, NOT FLEXIBLE

Hair: Blond

Eyes: like Percy's

Tattoo: Small rose on Ankle

Scar: none

Clothing: Nike Shorts, t-shirt

Moral: GOOD

Motto: When life gives you lemons, make apple juice, and let life wonder how the heck you did it. or "Come to the dark side we have cookies

Bio: Daughter of Ares and Denise Striker,came to camp after being saved from a hellhound by a terrified of Mrs.O'Leary and hangs around Alice and her group.

MALES:

1.deary

Name:Trent Fore

Sex:Male

Place of origin: San Francisco,California

Godly Parent:Hemero, Godess of the Day

Powers:Can keep not the sun, but daylight still going

Age:15 1/2

Build:Lean and Tall

Hair:Black

Eyes:Dark Green

Tattoo:None

Scar:One across his cheek that reaches his ear

Weapon:A long orange celestial dagger

Clothing style:Bright and summer-like

Personality:Kind, Thoughtful, Active, Fun.

Moral status:Good

Love interest:Amella Ranes

Motto:Bad things come in good presentable packages

Bio:Son of Hemero. He's been living in the big city of California, spending most of his time every day each week twenty-four hours looking at the sun go up and down and daylight and nightfall appearing. He's captain of the football team and soccer team, he's stronger during daylight.

Thanks for you who if you were accepted! Love ya,Kitten.


	3. Chapter 3

Newest Entry:

Name:Ryan Anderson

Sex:M

Place of origin:Miama, CA

Godly Parent:Triton

Powers:water control

Age:16

H:6'0"

Build:String, swimmers body

Hair:Beach/sandy blonde

Eyes:Hazy green

Tattoo: Conch shell (the symbol of his father) a few inches below right shoulder

Scar: Shark teeth marks on left calf from a shark attack when surfing

Weapon: sword

Clothing style:Very california surfer boy, player esque (he's not player, though)

Personality: Kind, outgoing, not that smart, ditches school, surfs a lot

Moral status: Good :)

Love interest: Please, I don't care who

Motto:"Dude... mondo bummer."

Bio: Son of Triton and Elizabeth Anderson, Ryan is a talented sufer. Not just talented, but professional. He's never lost a compition. He spens his extra time surfing. He started to surf at 5. He came to camp when he was 12 because of a monster attack (a sea serpant).

The others so far:

FEMALES:

1. DemiGodLover  
>Name: Rebecca (Becca) Kayne Davis<p>

2. I-AM-JANUS

Name: Alina Bix

101

Name: Jennifer McCormick

4. ForeverPurpleAndInLove

Name: Sasha Scaper

5. xXpiper-daughterofaphroditexX

name:Rhian Ella Moore

6. Ethereal Plethora

Name: Julienne Aniston

7. DAUGHTER OF HERMES 42

Name: Julia Striker

MALES:

1.deary

Name:Trent Fore


End file.
